


Age Before Duty

by haruka



Category: GARO
Genre: Garo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard for Kouga not to be over-protective of Rei.</p><p>This was the result of fifteen-minute prompt challenges.  The prompts are stated at the end of the ficlet.  Male/male relationship suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Before Duty

This was the result of fifteen-minute prompt challenges. The prompts are stated at the end of the ficlet. Male/male relationship suggested.

Age Before Duty (Garo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Saejima Kouga and Suzumura Rei approached the building cautiously. Both of their Madou jewelry partners had warned them that there were multiple Horrors inside – exactly how many, they weren’t sure, but certainly more than enough.

“Okay!” Rei pulled out his swords and flipped them around a couple of times eagerly. “How should we do this thing? You take the bunch on the right and I’ll go for the left?”

Kouga frowned – or maybe his expression didn’t change. To Rei, it was all the same where Kouga was concerned. “I’m not sure you should go in there at all yet. I’m the eldest; let me go first.”

“Huh?” Rei lowered his twin swords in disbelief. “You’ve got to be kidding, right?”

“I’m serious, Rei,” Kouga told him, drawing his own sword. “Zaruba and Silva said there were a lot of them in there –“

“All the more reason why you shouldn’t go in there alone!” Rei protested. It was ridiculous! He was Zero, the second-strongest Makai Knight! Just because Kouga was both Garo and older, didn’t mean that he could do everything all by himself or that he should even attempt to! “Are you forgetting that I took out half of that group of hundreds of Horrors when the Watchdogs tricked us back then? I have my Madou horse and Flaming Armament, just like you!”

“Will you be quiet?!” Kouga scolded him in a hushed voice as if he were a naughty child. “They’ll hear you!”

“WHO CARES?!” Rei exploded, then turned and yelled at the doors, “HEY, HORRORS! COME AND GET US!”

Kouga stared at the teenager like he ran the gamut of stupidity to complete lunacy. “Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?!”

“No, but I’m starting to think YOU are,” Rei snapped. “Because if you talk down to me anymore I’m going to kill you myself!”

“Both of you be still!” Rei’s necklace, Silva, warned. “They’re coming!”

The two barely had a chance to raise their swords before the doors burst open and the battle was on.

Kouga lost sight of Rei in the fight; there were that many of them. He did his best to focus on the Horrors that came at him one after another, but half of his mind was on the younger Makai Knight and how he might be faring. Reasonably, he knew Zero would be fine – he’d almost taken HIM out more than once. But another part of him worried anyway; the part that loved him.

Kouga was so absorbed with concern that he didn’t notice the last especially large Horror leap at him from behind, and his ring, Zaruba, wasn’t in position to see it. Only the double swipe of twin katana was able to take it out before it could land its death blow upon his back. Kouga spun around at the scream it made as it died.

“Rei!” he gasped.

The eighteen-year-old spun his swords again and sheathed them, a cheeky grin on his face. “You need to start paying attention, Garo,” he said. “I may not always be here to watch your back.”

Kouga watched him head for home, whistling to himself.

“Maybe you won’t be,” he murmured. “But younger or not, I’ll be glad for those times when you are.”

\--

Prompts: 'Eldest' & 'Running a gamut'

(2007)

Garo belongs to Keita Amemiya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
